


Delicate Sunflower

by slutiosis



Category: Clone High
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, short guy tall guy hhhh, they cute or whateva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutiosis/pseuds/slutiosis
Summary: abe x van gogh what other description do you need from meyes i will get bullied but i don’t care!!btw yes i do genuinely ship this
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln/Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Relationship Advice

3 AM. 

“What?!” 

A loud scream came from a house near a lake, coming from a boy named Abraham Lincoln, Abe for short. Now, the reason he’s in such shock and disbelief is because his girlfriend, Cleo, sent him a short message that simply says; 

‘breaking up with you i love jfk now bye’

His face, as you’d expect, is just filled with utter shock and despair. The face you’d see if you went to a casino and a man who just spent his kids college fund on a high-end slot machine. That face. Lengthy explanation, but who cares. Abe begged and pleaded for Cleo to not break up with him and that he promised he’d be better for her. But that wouldn’t suffice. She promptly blocked his number and that was the end of it. At least for her. Abe is still in pain right now. 

What could he do now? The love of his life just moved on in an instant. He’d have to call up Joan. It may be late, but he’s genuinely hurt! Abe did so, calling Joan and anxiously waiting for her to answer. “Come on Joan...Pick up....Pi-“ Just as he said that, Joan picked up. It took a bit to answer since it is 3:00 in the morning. Joan sluggishly rubbed her eyes, not really in the best state of mind right now. She’s half asleep and Abe needs help now? Great.

“Hello?...Abe...what do you want?”

“Joan! I’m glad you’re awake!”

“Yeah, you woke me up. What do you need?”

“Cleo broke up with me!”

“Again?”

“Yes, again! I can’t keep losing her to JFK!”

“I don’t know what to tell you buddy.”

“She’s perfect for me!”

“She isn’t, but okay.”

“I love her so much!”

“She doesn’t love you.”

“Joan, should I try to speak to her tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Wow! Thanks a lot, Joan! You always know just what to say!”

“Mhm. Can I hang up now?”

“Go ahead! Thank you again!”

Joan hung up and went right back to sleep. They had a math test tomorrow since it’s Friday so Joan was trying to get that call over. Abe, on the other hand, was going to stay up all night until tomorrow. Sure, it might cause him some issues staying awake during the final few periods but that is excused. He has to speak with Cleo. Maybe she’ll change her mind. She is a very easily distracted girl.

9 AM. 

The school is bustling with lively chatter and full of students, most of them prepared and ready for the day. One of the least prepared was Abe. Everyone had to do a math test and Abe didn’t have a single thought in his brain other than Cleo. Basically, like every other day. He combed through the hallways searching for her, but no Cleo. He can’t go into the women’s restroom so he just gave up there.

Abe decided to eat breakfast at school for once and he forced himself to go sit with Gandhi and the other assorted emo kids he’d hang around with. Joan was there, still a bit angry about the night before. “Abe! Come sit down.” Joan pointed at an open seat next to her which Abe sat at.

“Joan, have y-“

“No, I haven’t seen Cleo. She’s probably late.”

“But she always shows up on time.”

“She has a date with JFK tonight and she wants to look her best.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So that means I won’t get to talk to her.”

“Nope.”

“She’s gonna be in JFK’s arms all day.”

“Uh huh.”

Abe frowned, his chin resting on the table. It hurt to actually realize that Cleo wanted nothing to do with him. At least for today, she’d just go back to Abe in like a week.

Right next to Abe was a small, ginger-haired man named Vincent Van Gogh. He shyly tapped Abe on the shoulder and tilted his head to look at him. “Uh. Hey. I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Abe perked his head up and looked at Van Gogh. “Hm? Oh, hello.” 

“Hi.”

“So, what did you wanna say?”

“I uhm...I wanted to tell you that it’s not a problem if your girlfriend broke up with y-“

“How is it not a problem?”

Vincent got a bit heated that his sentence got cut off, but whatever. “You don’t need a relationship to survive. You could just live your life without the shackles of a partner. It is gonna sting but you don’t really need a girl to live.”

Abe knew Van Gogh was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. “But I love her!”

“Yeah, you love her but she isn’t the reason you’re alive.”

“I can’t get over her, though.”

“And? It’s not hard. She clearly isn’t interested in you so why would you be head over heels for her?”

“I..eh...” Shit. Van Gogh is right. This weirdo art kid who nobody talks to is correct. Fuck.

“Exactly.”

Vincent went back to his conversation with a student named Caravaggio (credit to @astr0meda on instagram ;P), glad that he got through to someone with a thick skull like Abe.

Abe has even more to think about now. He has to get over Cleo. She has been holding him back so why shouldn’t he just forget about her? Damn, all the emo kids are kinda smart. The bell rang and Abe went into his classes unprepared and unable to think about anything other than what Van Gogh said. 

5 PM.

Abe finally arrived at home and as much as he didn’t want to say it, he wanted to get more advice from Van Gogh. He had asked Joan for his number before his last class ended and that was perfect. He could text him and call him now. Speaking of which, he should get started on that.

“Hey there, Van Gogh! It’s Abe! I got your number from Joan and I kinda need some more advice.”

“uh hi abe okay what do you need help with”

“I can’t get Cleo out of my head. I accepted that I can’t get her back but why isn’t she leaving my brain?”

“because forgetting someone doesn’t happen overnight. i may have said that you can just move on but i never said it would be fast.”

“Oh”

“yeah.”

“Okay well, thanks again! Have a good afternoon!”

“u too bye bye”

Abe likes that about Van Gogh. The fact that he is good at helping when it comes to this sort of stuff. Not to be rude, but he’s sure that Van Gogh has never been in a romantic relationship in his life so it’s shocking to see such a sadsack be so experienced with love. 

That’s admirable. That’s...attractive, even.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abe doesn’t know the difference between romantic attraction and platonic friendship so he asks vango out on a date that he thinks is just something nice for two friends to do
> 
> yes he is a white boy so coffee date

The next day following Abe’s little moment at school, Van Gogh was certain that this would end up with Abe not taking his advice and then just going back to Cleo because he’s just like that. And I thought Van Gogh was pathetic. Abe is full on simping when the feeling isn’t mutual. I mean, it’s cute as hell to see him act all flustered. Personally, I don’t think Abe is /that/ cute when he’s flustered but Van sure does. Who wouldn’t be into this tall idiot? Cleo’s missing out, honestly.

Because Abe had Van Gogh’s number now, he could call him at any time he wanted. It is 9 in the morning so there’s time to talk. It’s Saturday and sunny, perfect. The air is a bit chilly but windy and sunny is the ideal weather for a date. 

Abe picked up his phone and called Van Gogh, which startled the oversleeping man. Vincent hurriedly picked up the phone, not checking to see who called.

“H-Hello? Did someone die?”

“Wh- huh?”

“Abe?”

“Uh, hi. Van Gogh.”

“Why are you calling me?” Not even a hello, ouch.

“I just wanted to see if you’re free today? I was thinking we could grab coffee.” The typical White Boy flirt. Ask someone out for coffee.

“I mean. I’m just /so/ popular so I’m just /so/ totally booked.”

“So it’s a no?”

“I’m just joking, sure.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Let me shower and get dressed. I’ll text you my address.”

“I’ll come get you, bye!”

“Bye.”

They both hung up and Abe waited patiently for Van Gogh to finish his business. In almost an instant, Vincent finished. He didn’t know what to wear to a platonic date so he just threw on a white turtleneck with his coat overtop.

Vincent texted Abe saying that he’s ready and now he’s coming. Vincent grabbed a bag full of things in case. Basic stuff like gum, candy, etc.

Abe found the address and drove up to Van Gogh’s house where the tiny man stood waiting on the porch. Abe honked twice which was Vincent’s signal to get up and get in the car.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Vincent stepped up to the car, opening the door for himself and sitting in the passenger seat. He threw his bag in the back since he didn’t want to hold it in the car.

“So where are you gonna take me?”

“The Grassy Knoll.”

“Oh, god no.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Their coffee tastes like dirt.”

“I like their coffee.” Abe frowned. It did taste bland at times, but coffee is supposed to keep you awake. It’s not supposed to be some pretty drink that you dump into your gaping maw. It’s supposed to make you feel less sluggish.

“Sorry.”

“No no, it’s all good.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Awkward silence.

Even more awkward silence.

Okay, can one of them talk?

Abe cleared his throat. “So uh...what are your hobbies?”

“Painting.”

“Oh. Right.”

Back to silence again.

Abe decided to start driving since it was 10 AM now and the coffee shop would probably be full.

They soon arrived at the quaint coffee shop, the entire car ride wordless. Occasionally the only sound was Abe laughing at whatever the talk show people on the radio said.

“So, Van Gogh. Did you want to stay in the car?”

“Huh?”

“I-I mean, I know you’re kinda uh....less social so I want to let you stay in the car so you can have your privacy.”

“Oh. Uh, sure. I want...hm.”

“Take your time.”

“A cup of coffee, cream and sugar.”

“Okay, be right back.”

Abe stepped away from the car, walking into the shop and coming out a few minutes later with two cups of coffee in hand.

Vincent reached over opened the door for Abe since he couldn’t open the door himself, taking his coffee with a quiet. “Thanks.”

Abe caught the small thanks and he smiled. “You’re welcome!” Jeez, their voices were so contrasted. Abe sounded deafening compared to Van’s soft voice.

They both sat there, drinking their coffee without speaking to each other. Vincent didn’t like small talk. He thought it was useless since it’s clearly used to distract from a silence that could kill you. The only sounds were a faint rock song playing on the radio and Abe constantly burning his tongue on accident. 

They both finished eventually and that sent Van into a spell of boredom. “Abe, do you mind taking me home now?”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Thank you.”

Abe nodded, making his way back to Van Gogh’s house. The drive was peaceful, Vincent rolling down the window and letting the wind blow through his ginger hair.

They arrived soon after, Vincent stepping out and Abe reaching over to grab his wrist. “Wait, could I walk you to your door?” Seems a bit weird. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Vincent hesitantly nodded, walking to Abe’s side and walking along him to the door. Vincent pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and looking back. “Thanks for the coffee. We should do that again.”

“Yeah, let’s!”

“See you tomorrow.”

“See ya!” Abe opened his arms for a hug, used to hugging Cleo before leaving after a date.

This sent Vincent into panic mode. He’d never hugged someone after hanging out with them so this was very, very uncomfortable. He quickly wrapped his arms around Abe, pulling away as fast as he could. “Okay bye!” Vincent slammed and locked the door, scurrying up the stairs with a pitter patter of his tiny feet.

Great, now neither of them know what to do.

They could just throw in the towel and go on a real date.


	3. Cuddlebugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks l8r, abe and vango r pretty much very very very in love. vango wants to watch a movie with abe and they just
> 
> cuddle n shit on accident
> 
> among other things:P

“Perfect.”

After about 30 minutes of cleaning the entire house, Vincent was ready. Ready to invite Abe over. It had been 2 weeks since their little hug and they both shared a mutual feeling of awkwardness. Neither of them knew what to do. But Vincent was more prepared so he decided to have a movie night. Abe was going to sleep over so this was perfect.

Vincent called up Abe, getting an answer very fast.

“Hey, Vincent!” They’d gotten so close to the point where Abe started to call Van Gogh by his first name. 

“Hi, Abe.”

“Are you feeling okay? It’s only 9:00. Do you need me to come over early?”

“N-No. I just wanted to see if you were on your way yet?”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m coming!” 

“Ah, okay. Just knock when you’re here. Buh-Bye.”

“See ya.”

Vincent hung up and prepared the whole setup for the living room. They had snacks, drinks, DVDs and a DVD player. Nothing missing. Now we wait.

About 4 minutes later, Vincent heard a knock on the door. He sprung up and rushed to the door, greeted with Abe dressed in blue and white pajamas. “Yay, you’re here!” 

Abe leaned down and scooped Van up into a tight hug; their faces gently pressing against one another. It was just their cheeks though, it’s not like they’re gonna kiss or anything. “I missed you.” Absolutely not homosexual and very platonic hugging here.

“I missed you too, I guess...” They walked inside, Vincent locking the door and hoping to whatever god out there that nobody bothered them. “So, what’d you wanna watch?” It was a bit hard to pick out movies they would both like so Vincent only had maybe 6 movies laid out as the options.

“I don’t really care. I’m just trying to have fun.”

“Uhm...me too, haha.” And Vincent is already sweating. Perfect.

Vincent sat down on the couch after popping a random DVD in the player, leaning back since he always slouches. “Sorry if I go to sleep early, I don’t wanna stay up too long.”

“I get that.”

They both sat in silence as they, mostly Abe, watched the movie. It was a very obscure horror film that wasn’t even that scary.

Not even 10 minutes later, Vincent had already clocked out and fell asleep. A tired boy needs his rest, okay? Unluckily for him, his head slid down and landed directly onto Abe’s shoulder.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

What is he supposed to do now? He can’t move or he’ll wake up Vincent. He’s never had this happen before. “Uh....”

Great, now Abe has to figure out how to keep an adorable sleeping boy sleeping. 

“What if I...”

Abe slowly moved the arm that Vincent was laying on, wrapping it around his shoulders to pull him close. That works. At least Vincent didn’t wake up.

“Huh?”

Okay, now Vincent’s snuggling up to Abe. Vincent is usually very cold so he has to cling to the nearest source of warmth to fall asleep. Right now, it’s Abe. That’s just great.

Abe yawned, watching Vincent snore quietly was honestly more interesting than this cheaply made movie. Abe grabbed the remote and shut it off, grabbing the blanket he brought and draping it over the two. 

He shifted closer, sort of propping Van onto his lap. They both had to deal with this. Mostly Abe, but Vincent has to deal with the aftermath the next morning.

Abe, as dumb as he was, decided it was the greatest idea to kiss Vincent on the lips. Yeah, cliche. Kiss someone while they’re sleeping. Great idea. This would’ve been fine had Vincent not been awake due to the constant shift in position. He was still tired but he got moved around so much that his eyes were just /barely/ open.

God, this was so sickly sweet, you’re bound to get a cavity. Abe gently grabbed Vincent’s chin, closing his eyes and pressing a soft gentle kiss to his lips. He tasted like gummy worms. Sweet. Delicious.

Vincent took a moment to realize this so husband eyes grew wide once he did. He gently pushed Abe away, face so red it resembled Mars. “A-Abe! Wh-“

“Oh! Uh...I’m sorry!”

“N-No, you don’t have to apologize! I just uh...”

Welp. Let’s hope this is a nightmare. A really good one.

“Vincent, I’m so sor-“

“Abe, quit apologizing! It’s fine! I like you!”

“What.”

“There, I said it! I like you! Everything you do is perfect! You’re handsome, you’re nice to me and you aren’t annoying like everyone else!”

“Van-“

“Oh. Uh. I screwed it up, didn’t I?”

“Uhm.”

“Uh. You’re dreaming.”

“I love you.”


End file.
